Sam Umino: The Ninja of Pokemon
by Spotty1006
Summary: Future ninja Sam Unimo leaves the Hidden Leaf Village to 'start living'. She even makes some Pokemon friends. But when the Hidden Leaf Village is falling apart, Sam and Yoshin, her shiny Pikachu, must save the day. Rated T for safety.
1. Going, Going, Gone

**Alright, you can give 65% of the credit to libithewolf and Emily Fellers for their Naruto stories. No, this does NOT tie in with theirs in any way, shape or form, but they inspired me to write something Naruto...ish. 25% of the credit goes to Cartoon Network for making Pokemon, Naruto, and Naruto Shippuden. And that leaves the other 10% of the credit, which goes to ME for deciding to give The Pokemon Master the boot and writing this instead.**

**Before you ask, Sam is NOT related to Iruka. I just.....borrowed his last name.  
**

**Gasp...now you know my first name. Well, a third of it anyway. Quiet.

* * *

**Sam Unimo sighed, plopping onto a chair. Her parents had been sick and in the hospital ever since she was 4, and she had taken care of herself ever since. Now, only 3 years later, her parents had died.

Honestly, Sam didn't know what to think anymore. She had never actually knew her parents, so she wasn't sad. Maybe she could feel lonely, though. After all, she lived alone. All alone.

Both of her parents had been ninjas. Sam knew that for a fact. But instead of fantasizing about it, she merely sighed at the thought. The 7 year old girl was certain that she would never be a ninja. After all, she had almost no chakra, and you can't be a ninja without chakra, in Sam's mind.

_I'm not a ninja,_ Sam thought._ I never will be. So why am I still in the Hidden Leaf Village?_

Sam had lived her whole life in the Hidden Leaf Village, even if she didn't know why. After all, nothing kept her there. No one cared about her. So why hadn't she left?

Well, there were a couple of possibilities. The first one was that she actually felt a connection to the village, that it felt like home. No one likes leaving their home, right? So Sam possibly didn't want to leave home.

The second possibility was simply the need to survive. There was no need to leave since Sam had everything she needed here, so maybe Sam didn't feel the need to leave.

And the third possibility. Something Sam dared to dream, that she wished was true with all of her heart. The third possibility was that Sam really was going to be a ninja in the future, that she did have chakra, that she could have something to live for.

The third possibility always tugged at Sam's heart, because it wasn't true. She would never become a ninja, so why did she stay?

* * *

Sam was pulled out of her thoughts by something in the distance. Something loud and terrible. She quickly got up and look out of the window. When she saw what was happening, she gasped.

There was a battle.

Sam quickly blinked, making sure her eyes knew what they were telling her. But her eyes were right. There was a battle outside.

But her brain told her something else, and it didn't lie either. This was the perfect opportunity to leave.

Sam didn't even know why she wanted to leave anymore. She doubted she ever did. Maybe it was the need to be away from the place where her parents died. Whatever it was, it was good enough for her. Sam picked up a duffel bag that had been packed for weeks. In it was some food, clothes, and a couple of books. The lonely feeling can drive you to read. After making sure everything she needed was in the duffel bag, Sam slung it over her shoulder and ran outside.

Ninajs were battling everywhere. They used amazing techniques that Sam would never be able to use, and Sam found herself in awe for a moment.

Then Sam woke herself up. She had a job to do, and that was to leave. Ignoring the fighting ninjas, the young girl quickly wound her way around the village to its exit. Sam sighed in relief as she saw the exit, and she entered it. She had no idea what she would do now, but knew one thing. It was time to start living.

* * *

**This chapter is a bit short, but I've accomplished what I've wanted to do for nearly 24 hours now. I've written this wonderful Naruto-Pokemon crossover. Well, not really, but whatever. **

**Yes, there is no Pokemon in it yet. Yes, Sam will get some Pokemon. And yes, Sam will later return to the Hidden Leaf Village. I've got this planned out in some points pretty far.**

**Still, I want to know if I'm actually doing a decent job. This is my first story involving Naruto or Pokemon, so honest reviews would be appreciated.**

**This is the 86th crossover of Naruto and Pokemon.**

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


	2. Enter: Yoshin

**Correction!: All things Naruto-ish do NOT belong to Cartoon Network. They belong to the random people in Japan who made them. 99.9% of that goes to libithewolf for being the best picky editor ever, and .1% credit goes to me for the way I said it.  
Yup, sandydragon, I do read Naruto now, thanks to you. I'm on like chapter 30 something in the manga. I also watch Naruto Shippuden on Disney XD. I'm on Episode 6.  
Alright, I need to clear up confusion. The first chapter has nothing to do with Pokemon, and takes place in the Hidden Leaf Village. As you saw. BUT! We do NOT go to the world of Pokemon! No Kanto, Johto, etc. I will only use Kanto Pokemon unless I say something different. The Pokemon are brought to the Naruto world. I picked the world of Anime for this, even though that was under Pokemon.  
See my profile. I have Sam Umino on there, so that's her official description. It includes obvious plot spoilers, so be happy.

* * *

**Sam Umino sat down next to a tree about 2 kilometers (3.22 miles) from the Hidden Leaf Village with the duffel bag in her hand. She didn't have a lot of stamina*, and needed to rest. Sighing, the young girl closed her eyes...

* * *

"Sam?"

Sam opened her eyes to see someone looking at her.

"There you are!" the stranger smiled. "We've been looking everywhere for you. Come on, let's go back to the Hidden Leaf Village!"

Sam stood up. "Who are you?"

"Well...you can just call me Yoshin." The stranger winked. "Come on, let's go."

Sam followed 'Yoshin' through the forest, and finally got the courage to ask something she had been wondering. "Why are you rescuing me? No one cares about me. No one cares."

"Oh, Sam," Yoshin sighed. "If only you knew. People care about you."

Suddenly, the two of them stopped next to a tree that looked exactly like the one Sam had sat down next to when Yoshin found her.

"Rest here," Yoshin told her. "We will continue when you are ready..."

* * *

Sam woke up next to the tree. "Yoshin?" she asked, looking around. But no one was there.

It was only a dream.

Of course it was only a dream. "Stupid," Sam muttered. "No one cares about you. It was only a dream."

Suddenly, something caught Sam's eye. Something...shiny. Like a gold color. Curious, Sam stood up and walked towards it and found herself face-to-face with a shiny Pikachu.

"Hello there," Sam greeted it. "I'm Sam. Who are you?"

"Pika," the shiny Pikachu replied.

"You look like.....you seem familiar," Sam thought out loud.

"PIKA! PIKACHU CHU!" the shiny Pikachu persisted.

"Of course! You're a Pikachu!" Sam remembered. "And a shiny one, too. What's a shiny Pikachu like you doing here? It's dangerous."

"Pika?" The shiny Pikachu seemed to be pointing out it was dangerous and wondering what Sam was doing here.

"No one cares about me. My parents died of illness. I ran away," Sam told the shiny Pikachu.

"Pika." The shiny Pikachu rubbed its head against Sam's leg, as if it were comforting her.

"Thanks. But I'm okay."

"Pikachu."

"Well, I need to get going. Goodbye, shiny Pikachu!" Sam scratched its head and began walking away.

"PIKAchu." The shiny Pikachu obviously wanted to stay with her.

"So, you want to come with me. Alright. But you're going to need a name." Sam blinked, suddenly remembering her dream and the nonexistent Yoshin. She was going to change that. "I'll name you Yoshin."

* * *

*** Hey, I have no stamina. Sam Umino is based off of me.**

* * *

**If you've read Polar Opposites, then you'll know that Yoshin doesn't say "Pikachu" all the time. He speaks normal person speak. Heh, he says a lame prophecy every single time he appears. It's the only thing about Yoshin being in this story that annoys me. He's turned into a babbling idiot that can sense Sam's inner feelings. Oh well.**

**At least there's a better reason to call him Yoshin now rather than "I had no idea what to name it so I named it the thing I thought I would call a blue Yoshi: Yoshin." I can pull out this lame excuse.**

**Stay tuned.**

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


	3. This Chapter Barely Applies to the Plot

**The following is the first unpaid advertisement ever. And the only one you'll ever see. Wait, did I say this would be the only unpaid advertisement ever? I lied.  
"Hello," Bluestar mewed. "I'm Bluestar, and I'm here to talk to you about Warriors The Written A bridged Series. Do you enjoy Warriors? Do you enjoy any abridged series at all? Then well, WTWAS, if you want to make it short, is worse than them both. On the bright side, Spottedpaw13 doesn't voice all the characters herself. Emily Fellers and libithewolf of..um...this site voice characters, as well as famous voice actor Dan-WOW, we swore those off. I meant, 'as well as famous voice actor' Microsoft Sam! Episode 2 is out, so check it out. YAY YOUTUBE!"  
When did Bluestar get here?  
Warning: The following chapter contains Anti-Yoshin feelings. If you're in love with Yoshin, then...OOH, PIZZA! Disclaimer: The following is a fanfic. Naruto belongs to um...whoever I said in the second chapter, Pokemon belongs to...um...whoever I said in the second chapter. Sam Umino and Yoshin belong to me, as well as the Pokemon Akatsuki. However, I do not own Ash, Pikachu, the Akatsuki, or you. That reminds me, I own Joseph and his ULTIMATE POKEMON! Sorta, same for Joseph's Minun. (Whenever Yoshin talks and something is well...like this, this is what he means.)  


* * *

**Sam Umino stared at the scene around her._ I thought this story was dead._ Shrugging, she picked up Yoshin.

"Pika?" Yoshin asked. (Hey, I thought this story was dead too. But beggars can't be choosers.)

"Thanks for reading my thoughts," Sam muttered.

"Pika!" Yoshin grinned. (Have fun building the fourth wall again!)

Still holding Yoshin, Sam began to walk for awhile. Then she saw a scene that made her stop.

Two Pokemon trainers were walking towards each other. Both trainers had a Pokemon on their shoulders. The one with the red and white hat had a Pikachu on his shoulder, while the one with the red hat had a Minun on his shoulder. To make things less complicated, the Pikachu trainer is the famous Ash Ketchum (Gotta Ketchum all! Gotta Ketchum all!) and the other trainer is some random guy named Joseph.

"I can't believe it, Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed. "Due to the popularity of this series, Cartoon Network has forced us to make another season! Now we're in the Ninja region!"

"Look at me," Joseph muttered. "I'm the only main character in the current Pokemon game generation that isn't a main character in Pokemon Diamond and Pearl. At least that means I can name myself whatever I want, and I refuse to be named Lucas."

At that moment, Joseph and Ash ran into each other.

"Umm..." Joseph thought for a second. "You're Ash Ketchum...right?"

"Yeah," Ash replied.

"I don't like you."

"But due to my popularity, everyone who hates me is automatically a villain!" Ash protested.

"Well, Minun, I guess I'm a villain then, aren't I?" Joseph asked Minun, not looking at Ash.

"Due to my popularity, you're a villain, which means we must have a Pokemon battle!" Ash shouted.

"I thought you'd never ask," Joseph replied with a smirk.

"I choose you, Pikachu!" Ash shouted.

"Pika," Yoshin groaned. (That is one of the most overused jokes in Pokemon. The other ones aren't quite so annoying.)

"You got that right," Sam replied.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted as....um....he? jumped off of Ash's shoulder.

Joseph smirked and picked up a Poke Ball that was EXTREMELY strange, and impossible to get unless you participated in a Pokemon event. "Come out, Arceus."

"Pika..." Yoshin growled. (I believe it's pronounced Ar-kay-us, not Ar-see-us.)

"Does it really matter?" Sam asked as Arceus came out of its Cherish Ball."

"I don't speak Pokemon in the last movie that came out," Arceus commented. "Wait, that wasn't me. Well, my species officially speaks English, not Pokemon."

"Oh. My. Goodness." Ash gasped. "It's a legendary Pokemon! How did you get it?"

"Rode in a car for an hour and a half to get to a Toys 'R' Us, went into el bano, and put it onto my game system." Joseph shrugged.

"Without breaking the fourth wall?" Ash added.

"Then I give you no answer," Joseph told him. "Oh, by the way, thanks to Arceus's special ability, it's a ghost type because of the plate it's holding."

"WEEHEE!" Arceus shouted. "I have no idea what that means."

"Nice..." Ash muttered. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"Arceus, finish it off with Judgement," Joseph sighed.

"WEEHEE!" Arceus replied. As Pikachu hurtled a Thunderbolt at Arceus, Arceus did some thing that is impossible to explain.

"Pika. PIKA PIKA!" Yoshin replied. (Allow ME to explain why you can't explain, oh mighty words that define our lives. See, this Arceus is from the last Pokemon event that was...IN AMERICA! It's level 100, and knows four moves. The only one it should know is Judgement, which is an Arceus-specific move. It's type changes according to what type Arceus is, which changes according to what plate Arceus holds. It's other three moves are Spacial Rend, a Palkia-specific move, Roar of Time, a Dialga-specific move, and Shadow umm....whatever word comes next, that Giratina-specific move. See, it's like a hacked Pokemon, only it can't mess up the game since it was downloaded from a Toys 'R' Us, not brought forth by an Action Replay. By the way, thanks to its level, Arceus owns everything. That is all.)

Wow, that was unnecessarily long. Needless to say at this point, Pikachu fainted. Also, Judgement can't be explained because to the knowledge of these words that define these characters' lives, it has never been used.

Meanwhile, a Gyarados (Probably spelled wrong) spied on these three...well, two trainers and strange non-ninja. "All is going well, sir."

"Excellent," a voice from a walkie-talkie laughed. "We are definitely not evil. Wait, are we the first Pokemon in this story that are supposed to say there names but are breaking the rules anyway?"

"That we are," Gyarados replied grimly.

* * *

**No, I am not stealing jokes from Yugioh Abridged and Crpsule Monsters. You're saying I am, aren't you? Well I'm not!**

**The whole point of that battle was to prove that in Pokemon Diamond, I am superior to Ash in every way. At least I'VE beaten the Elite Four.**

**Anyone else notice that Yoshin's explanation didn't explain what it was supposed to explain?**

**Oh well. Joseph has won. The main characters have been set. The Pokemon Akatsuki has been brought in. And yes, Joseph is definitely a villain.**

**WTWAS! ~Spottedpaw13~  
**


	4. Spottedpaw13 Freaks Out with DIALOGUE

**I want to thank you both. Thanks for the Akatsuki idea (an extension, at least...) and the Narutopedia thing. Unfortunately, according to Narutopedia, Tobi/Madara and Zetsu are the only members of the Akatsuki that are still alive. And yet last I knew, Deidara and Sasori were battling Kakshi, Naruto, Sakura, and Lady Chiyo. So I guessed, and came up with 9. And I found a Pokemon wiki, which I used to pick the rest of the Pokemon. Kisame is Gyarados, Deidara is Articuno, Pain is Mewtwo, Sasori is Groudon, Itachi is Azelf, Zetsu is Shaymin, Konan is Mew, Kakuzu is Moltres, and Hidan is Entei. Keep in mind this ONLY applies for the Pokemon Akatsuki. ONLY FOR THE POKEMON AKATSUKI! I'm trying REALLY hard here to spoil the future for you guys, and you still don't get it? ONLY. FOR. THE. POKEMON. AKATSUKI!!!!

* * *

**"Enough of this," the other voice, Mewtwo, suddenly comanded. "Get the target. Now. Both of you."

"...Okay," Azelf, which was waiting next to Gyarados, replied.

Meanwhile, with the plot...

"How....did you beat me?" Ash asked. "Due to my popularity, I rarely ever get beaten."

"Probably because of his super powerful Pokemon," Sam told him.

Ash and Joseph turned around and noticed Sam for the first time.

"A native!" Ash gasped. "Konichiwa."

"What?" Sam gave him a weird look.

"We all speak the same language, idiot," Joseph told Ash before adressing Sam. "Hey. Who are you?"

"...Sam. And this...is Yoshin." Sam's eye twitched as she spoke for some weird reason. By the way, we words want to mention that we have no idea how to spell Konichiwa, we just did the best we could and spelled it the Spanish way it sounded. It's hard to explain.

"I'm Joseph. My favorite Pokemon is Minun, but my two most powerful Pokemon are my Arceus and a Bibarel, which is honestly sad." Joseph sighed, silently cursing himself for being so eager to catch a shiny Pokemon that he accidentally trained that dumb Bibarel to level 60. "And...I assume you know who Ash is."

"Wait, you live here, right?" Ash asked.

"Yeah..." Sam wondered what was going through his head as elsewhere, a Girafarig ate some leaves. They smelled like brownies, only now they smell like...yeah, you know.

"Then are you a ninja?" Ash demanded.

"Um, no," Sam hesitated. "At least, I don't think so."

"Pika! Pika Pika!" Yoshin insisted. (Don't listen to her! She's totally a ninja!)

Yoshin, stop spoiling the plot.

"PIKA!" Yoshin argued. (You're not the boss of me!)

Don't make us send in the Author, because she won't be happy. Now back to the plot, please.

"Anyway," Ash continued. "Then are you a Pokemon Trainer?"

"I'm seven years old, I don't quite think I'm quite old enough," Sam told him.

"But in The Best of Pokemon Adventures: Red, there were a bunch of like five year olds trying to catch a Pokemon," Joseph pointed out.

"Yes, but they also mixed up Blue and Green at the Pokemon League Championship," Sam retorted. Then she added sarcastically, "Yeah, Green is definitely a male."*

AHEM. Plot.

"Oh, um..." Ash pulled out a notecard from his pocket. "'Well, all three of us'...too cheesey. I know you can do better than that."

Okay, that's it. We've HAD it. And we're ALREADY having a bad Friday, ASH!

"Sorry," Ash muttered sarcastically.

....GR...

"I believe we're having plot problems," a voice announced. Ash, Joseph, and Sam turned around to see someone else running their way. She had blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, glasses, green eyes that occasionally turned blue, blue jeans, gray sneakers, and a red hoodie with a piano and the letters 'JLCMTA' on it. On the hoodie was a sticker that said 'I'm Spottedpaw13'.

"...Oops," Ash muttered.

"Good job, you three." Spottedpaw13 muttered. "Somehow things got so bad that I had to literally bring myself in, not just my cheap imitation."

"I'm not cheap!" Spottedpaw13, cat version, protested.

"SHUT UP, KITTY!" Spottedpaw13, person with the clothes, told her. "I'm already having a bad day. At least I've managed to catch Corsola. But as it turns out, I forgot my hat, I forgot my dollar, and I can't go to this dance after all. The only reasons I'm actually sad about that last one is that it's a dance for people OLDER than me, which is awesome, and that I have a couple of friends going to it. So you don't want me to have many more problems."

"Why?" Joseph asked.

Spottedpaw13, person with the clothes, pressed a button on a remote. A level 61 Bibarel came out. "Wrong button," she muttered, recalling the Bibarel and pressing the correct button. A TV appeared out of nowhere.  
For some reason, everything was on fire. All the main characters, minor characters, chorus people, and backstage crew members (drama club humor, Yoshin explained, but was immediately shushed) ran around screaming until they died. Constant screams of "I"M BURNING!!!" and "WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!!!" were heard, although at one point someone yelled "I SMELL CHOCOLATE PUDDING!", and someone else yelled "YOUR MOTHER PLAYS CARD GAMES HERE!!!!!!!!". Spottedpaw13, person with the clothes, stood watching, and let out an evil laugh.

Sam backed away slowly. "We'll be good."

Spottedpaw13, person with the clothes, smiled happily and vanished.

"Creepy," Ash muttered. "Anyway, so all three of us have Pokemon."

"That's awesome," Sam admitted.

"Who votes that we travel together in a group that will vanish anyway in two chapters?" Joseph asked.

"Me!" Ash and Sam yelled. Joseph's Minun suddenly noticed something in the distance and attacked it with Spark. There was nothing good about it, we words even swear that there was an evil smile upon the Minun's face as it turned away. But we are always wrong.

* * *

Gyarados and Azelf groaned. They had been SO close to the target, but that stupid Minun had mercilessly attacked, leaving them weak and paralyzed. One could argue that these are the same, but it depends on the situation one is arguing for.

"What's WRONG with you?" Mewtwo asked. "I gave you ONE simple task! I'll give you another chance, but if you fail, I'll send in Articuno and Groudon!"

"Just don't send Mew in, or we're doomed..." Gyarados muttered.

* * *

*** OKAY, HOLD YOUR HORSES! I'll admit, in some cases I was wrong and Pokemon Adventure was right on that teeny bit. On OneManga, there's Pokemon Special, in which, from what I've read (Pokemon championship), Green actually is Red's rival and Blue is that annoying female that flurts with EVERYONE and steals from EVERYONE. However, if you read The Best of Pokemon Adventure: Red, you'll find that not only does Red imagine himself being "One of the Greats", which doesn't make sense in my opinion but whatever, but on Page 45 Red meets Blue, the owner of Charamnder and Professor Oak's grandson, and on page 87 we find out that the mysterious person that ripped Red off is named Green, the wonderful person that stole Professor Oak's Squirtle. The names switched when "Dr. O" looked at the three trainers' profile things or whatever they are, but switch back. I'm assuming that for some reason they switched the names in Pokemon Adventure and in that picture forgot to change them back. Or something...-_-

* * *

**

**Okay, libithewolf, I admit I made a mistake. Three mistakes actually. I told you that Sasori was either Moltres or Entei, which he isn't, and that Itachi is Mew, which he ISN'T, thank goodness for you. I got things mixed up. Also, I'll admit Deidara was originally Rayquaza before you revealed the very important fact that his jutsu is earth style, which you explained WHY it makes no sense. So I made him Articuno and gave Mewtwo to Pain, who originally was Articuno. You may stop being angry at me now. **

**I'll admit this chapter took me a week to write. It was hard, and I've pushed my original plans farther back for a reason I no longer remember. I'll also admit that I was going to introduce the real villains and real heroes** **in this chapter, but I changed my mind. You'll have to wait....HA!**


	5. Team Rocket? What are YOU Doing HERE?

**Yes. Mew lacks hatred. Just don't tell Mew that, or you'll be sorry. I'm going to bring Mew in soon, don't worry.  
Due to the fact that I am now ADDICTED TO POKEMON, stupid silver trainer card, I'm updating this. Maybe I should make a regular Pokemon story....nah. Hopefully, libithewolf, I shall see thee soon. (I'm also on a Percy Jackson and the Olympians addiction)

* * *

**Joseph pulled out his badges case thing. "Oh, awesome, I have a silver trainer card now."

"Yeah, that was a fluke," a voice that sounded like Spottedpaw13 told him. "We both know the only reason you got in first was because Fantina was there instead of Johanna."

* * *

"Oh, look, James," Jessie grinned. "That twerp is here. And one of his friends has a Pikachu."

"A shiny Pikachu," Meowth added. Wait, what is Team Rocket doing here? Oh well, it's just one chapter.

"We can get two for the price of one," James thought out loud. "The twerp's Pikachu and a shiny Pikachu. The boss will be so pleased." Wait, I thought you guys were the only three members left. "No we're not." Ah.

"Good idea, James," Jessie told him. "Let's develop a diabolical plan to steal those two Pikachus."

"Wait, what does diabolical mean?" James asked.

Jessie groaned.

* * *

"Well," Sam began. "Now what?"

"Ummm......anyone want to have a Pokemon battle?" Joseph asked.

"NO!" Sam and Ash exclaimed.

"Hey, I have weaker Pokemon," Joseph told them. "My second strongest Pokemon is nowhere near as strong, and I only use it for catching Pokemon anyway."

"...Fine," Sam agreed. "But this better not be hard. I've never been in a Pokemon battle before."

From the bushes, Azelf and Gyarados were planning on how to obtain their target.

"We should go now." Gyarados told Azelf. "On my mark, get set-"

Joseph's Minun noticed them again and this time used Discharge on them.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Gyarados moaned. "It was foolproof!"

"You imbeciles!" Mewtwo growled. "I'm ashamed that the two of you serve me. ME, the villain voiced by Dan Green! That was your last chance. Don't count so loudly. I'm going to send in Mew for this!"

"What just happened?" Ash asked.

"Oh, nothing," Joseph assured Ash, both he and Minun hiding an evil smirk. "Let's start the battle, hmm?"

* * *

"Why am I referee again?" Ash asked.

"Because you're the only other person within a 50 mile diameter," Joseph told him.

"Whatever, choose your Pokemon," Ash announced.

"Alright, Yoshin, let's do this," Sam told her Pikachu.

Yoshin nodded. "Pika pika!" (I'm going to country fry that bad guy!)

"Your Pikachu is a poet?" Joseph asked. "Oh, nevermind, it doesn't matter. You're up, Minun."

Minun jumped off of Joseph's shoulder and landed with an evil smirk.

"I don't know what moves my Pikachu has," Sam admitted.

"Here, borrow this." Ash ran over to Sam and gave her a Pokedex. "It should tell you the Pokemon moves."

"Okay..." Sam shrugged as Ash ran back to his referee position. "Okay, most of these attacks are pretty self explanatory, but what does Cut do?"

"Pika!" Yoshin growled. (Just watch!) The shiny Pikachu ran over to Minun and used its Cut attack.

"It knows an HM? Impressive," Joseph admitted. "Quick Attack, Minun!"

Minun ran at a speed that rivaled Sonic the Hedgehog's. And that's fast. Quickly, it slammed into Yoshin.

"Minun..." Minun moaned.

"Great," Joseph muttered. "You're paralyzed. I hate the abilities some Pokemon have."

".Uh....Quick Attack," Sam told Yoshin. Without responding, Yoshin used its Quick Attack. "Cut, Yoshin." Yoshin used its Cut attack."

"Alright, you win," Joseph announced. "Sorry, Minun."

"Minun." If looks could kill, I'm afraid our dear friend Joseph would be dead.

"Well, that went better than I thought," Joseph admitted. "After all, I've never battled with Minun before. Good job."

"Thanks," Sam replied before noticing something. "Yoshin? Where'd you go?"

"Pikachu! Where are you?!?" Ash shouted.

"Prepare for trouble!" a voice announced.

"And make it double!" another voice added.

"To protect the world from devastation!" the first voice announced.

"To unite all peoples within our nation!" the second voice added.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" the first voice shouted.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" the second voice added.

"Jessie!" the first voice introduced herself.

"James!" the second voice introduced himself.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light! Surrender now or prepare to fight!" Jessie and James announced.

"Meowth, that's right!" a third voice added.

"Team Rocket!" Ash shouted. "Give us back our Pokemon!"

"Wait....I thought it was Team Galactic." Joseph scratched his head.

"I only know of the Akatsuki," Sam muttered. "The only time Ash didn't totally fail is episode 124 with the Chikorita. That was awesome."

"...Thanks I guess?" Ash replied.

"Alright," Joseph muttered. "Sneasel, let's go!" Joseph threw a Poke Ball and a pink Sneasel came out.

"It's a shiny Sneasel!" Jessie noticed unnecesarily. "Let's catch it!"

"I don't think so," Joseph replied. "Sneasel, Icy Wind!"

"Sneasel!" Sneasel replied and used its Icy Wind attack.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Team Rocket shouted as it blasted off. Conveniently, Yoshin and Ash's Pikachu dropped back to the ground.

"Thanks," Sam sighed.

"You're welcome," Joseph shrugged.

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Mew muttered. "You guys are idiots! You can't do a single thing right! What do you have to say for yourselves???"

"Sorry," Azelf muttered.

"Sorry yourself!" Mew snapped. "Mew's here, and we're going to get that guy!"

* * *

**Ah, their target is a male. And I just had to throw Team Rocket in there. And it's true, the only time Ash didn't fail completely was in episode 124 when he stole the Team Rocket motto, which APPARENTLY is copyrighted.  
Yoshin's attacks belong to my Pachirisu, which is named Kakshi. Minun's attacks belong to my Minun which is named Minun. Sneasel's attacks belong to my shiny Sneasel named Sneasel. Team Rocket motto and catchphrase belong to Team Rocket, back when they actually were awesome.**


	6. Akatsuki? Pokemon Akatsuki? KIDNAPPERS!

**At the moment my life is a bit serene, but the master is here! I'm Spottedpaw13!  
You might think I'm a little bit **** brash, but the master is here. And my name is Ash!  
Never thought I'd steal lines from Ash.....

* * *

Anyway, I've watched enough Pokemon related stuff that this is the only thing I currently feel like updating.

* * *

**"Now that that's over-" Ash began when Sam suddenly became distracted.

"Look!" Sam shouted, pointing at a purple and red Pokemon with blue eyes.

"Pika?" Yoshin asked. (Anyone know what that is?)

"Let me see," Joseph replied, pulling out his National Pokedex.

"Why is your Pokedex orange?" Ash inquired.

"Professor Oak went and made the National Pokedex orange." Joseph scowled as he used the Pokedex.

"Zorua. The Evil Fox Pokemon. And....hey, this is a FIFTH generation Pokemon!" the National Dex protested. "That's the only information I can give you! Besides, that's only the Japanese name, since there isn't an English name yet."

"Nice," Joseph commented.

"I think I found a new favorite Pokemon," Sam added.

Another purple and red Pokemon followed it. It also had blue eyes.

"Who's that Pokemon?" Joseph asked.

"Zoroark," the National Dex groaned. "Again, it's a fifth generation Pokemon, and all anyone knows is its appearance and its Japanese name."

"That's annoying," Sam muttered. "But what do you expect from a Pokemon that's appearing in a movie in July in Japan?"

Suddenly, there was a flash of light that lasted for a few seconds.

"What just happened?" Ash asked when it was over.

"Hey, where's Joseph and Minun?" Sam added.

Ash glanced at the spot where Joseph had been standing and realized he was gone indeed. He turned around. "Found him!"

Sam turned in the direction Ash was facing. Joseph and Minun had their hands tied behind their backs were were next to three other Pokemon: Mew, Azelf, and Gyarados.

"What are you doing?" Sam demanded. "Give him back!"

Mew let out an evil laugh that would rival Hawkfrost's evil laugh*. "Silly girl. Why would we turn such a powerful villain loose?"

"Villain?" Ash shook his head. "There's no way he's a villain!"

"Ah, but he admitted it himself," Azelf replied. "Back when you three first met."

"That's just according to Ash's popularity standards," Sam corrected Azelf. "I'm sure he's good at heart."

"His innocence is an act," Mew growled. "Haven't you looked at that Minun closely? That thing is pure evil!"

Sam gave Minun a close look. Indeed, it had an evil smirk on its face and was charging up an electric attack.

"Not now, Minun," Joseph muttered. Minun immediately stopped charging its attack.

"You can almost see its evil....character," Ash admitted.

"And Joseph? He caught that thing to use it for its evil intentions," Mew continued. "If you guys weren't around, he would have caught that Zorua."

"And WHY are we bringing fifth generation Pokemon into this?" Gyarados asked.

"Because Zorua is plain awesome,'' a voice that sounded like Spottedpaw13's answered.

"Whatever. We're not letting go," Gyarados replied.

"Oh, I think you will," a voice replied. There was a flash of light.

"Okay, who took Sam?" Ash demanded.

"Who do you think, un? Maybe the people who are behind you?" a second voice replied.

Ash glanced behind him and saw Sam, held prisoner by mysterious guy who had long yellow hair (Deidara*) and a mysterious guy with red hair (Sasori).

"Give up the boy, and we'll give up the girl," Sasori told Mew.

* * *

**Sorry, it's short, but whatever. This ought to be a strange moment in Naruto/Pokemon history.**


	7. Lightning style: Group Seperation Jutsu!

*** See Cinderpaw's Evil Laugh Council  
** That's the best way to describe him. At least I'm still alive.

* * *

Well, I read an old issue of Shonen Jump last night, issue 3 of volume 7 [thanks for the Naruto manga! Ha, sarcasm] and I read about the wonderful chakra stuff. Yay.

* * *

**"...Fine," Mew replied. "Protecting the good is more important than capturing the evil. Let him go."

Azelf and Gyarados nodded and released Joseph and Minun. Deidara and Sasori released Sam. That's how you use hostages. Anyway, then the three Pokemon Akatsuki and the two Akatsuki members disappeared.

"....What the heck?" Ash asked.

"I don't know," Sam shrugged. "I just know that Joseph over there is evil."

"...I'm RIGHT HERE!" Joseph told her.

"Whatever." Sam rolled her eyes. "I just know that....Ooh, a poliwag!"

As Sam mentioned, a Poliwag was making its way to the three Pokemon trainers/former ninja.

"Hey, Poliwag, do you want to be my friend?" Sam asked.

"PIKA!" Yoshin protested. (That's way too cheesey, Sam.)

"You have a point," Sam muttered as the Poliwag ran away. "Ooh, look, another Poliwag! Hi, Poliwag! How's it going?"

The second Poliwag ran to Sam and grinned.

"Pika," Yoshin sighed. (Much better.) "Pika?" (Anyone else notice that in the last scene of last chapter, I disappeared? That's very annoying.)

"Yeah," Ash replied. "Almost as annoying as you, Yoshin."

"PIKA!" (hey!)

"Hey, Sam, are you completely sure that you couldn't be a ninja?" Joseph asked innocently.

Sam gave Joseph the evil eye and turned away.

"Evil or not, Joseph has a point," Ash reminded her.

"Okay, you've got me," Sam muttered. "There is something I can do, but it requires a sheet of paper."

Ash held out a random sheet of paper/

"A piece of LITMUS paper," Sam added. "Which I have right here." Sam pulled out a sheet of paper. "Aw, it's wrinkled."

"Here." Ash gave her a sheet of litmus paper. "Merry Christmas."

"Happy New Year!" Joseph added.

Sam rolled her eyes and took the sheet of litmus paper. Soon, the paper was wrinkled.

"Does that mean anything?" Ash asked.

"Other than the fact that you apparently have the power to wrinkle paper," Joseph added.

"Well, is that so?" Sam asked. "It appears that my chakra nature is lightning."

"Pika pika pika!" Yoshin announced suddenly. (You know what's weird? The fact that all the nature stuff is backwards between Naruto and Pokemon. Lightning/Electric and Earth/Ground is a good example. Lightning style is superior to Earth style, but Ground attacks dominate Electric Pokemon. The same is true backwards, Earth style is inferior to Lightning styke, but Electric attacks don't harm a ground Pokemon at all. Wait, you're a ninja?)

"So, that means you're a ninja, right?" Ash asked.

"Actually, I never got through school, but technically I can be a ninja," Sam muttered.

"Nice," Joseph agreed.

"Alright, bye," Sam sighed.

"Huh?" Ash asked.

"Well, it's just not going to work. Joseph is evil, I'm...not evil, and no one here really likes Ash. Obviously it just doesn't work out."

"It did for like a chapter," Joseph protested.

"Why are you trying to save the group when two minutes ago you were trying to butcher it?" Sam demanded.

"I wasn't, I was just curious!" Joseph replied.

"Yeah, this isn't working out," Ash agreed with Sam. "At least not with you two in the same group."

"I'm still not going to be a ninja," Sam muttered. "Yoshin, Poliwag and I are going to have our own adventure. Bye."

And with that, Sam turned around and left.

"....Do you still want to hang out with me?" Ash asked Joseph.

"Not really," Joseph told hmi as he went somewhere else.

Ash shrugged. "Oh well."

"Pika!" Yoshin shouted. "Come on, I was just beginning to like those guys!"

"Too bad," Sam grumpily replied, making Yoshin flinch.

* * *

**See, it didn't really work out for more than a couple of chapters. Still, this isn't the last of Ash and Joseph, mark my words.  
Despite what you're thinking, NO, Sam isn't going to be a ninja. Not yet, anyway. I just felt like announcing what I decided her chakra nature is.**


	8. Chapter X: The Encounter

**Chapter X- Sam Umino: The Ninja of Pokemon Hello, welcome to my first document written on Open Office Writer. Since the internet is stinky on every computer on the house except my dad's, I'm just going to type this while I wait for it to well maybe WORK. So walking through the halls today, inspiration stuck. Today, actually, a lot of inspiration stuck me as I let my mind wander. Part of this chapter was that inspiration, as well as a couple of other random things. Without further ado, I present Chapter X SUTNOP. **__________________________THIS IS A LINE BREAK_  
As the three parted, Sam began to wonder what she would do. She could imagine that Ash would try to find some sort of gym, and Joseph would plan some evil scheme, but what would she do?

Days passed. Sam now had five Pokemon with her: Yoshin, Poliwag, Magikarp, Buizel, and Marril. Sam still had no idea what she would do, she found herself wandering aimlessly by a river. As she thought for the thousandth time what now, a brown cat blocked her path.

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

"Names are not important," the cat hissed. "And besides, it's none of your business!"

"Pika pika," Yoshin retorted. (If you're blocking our way, it is our business)

"No one asked you, Mousey," the brown cat growled. "I bring a gift."

"A gift?" Samasked.

Suddenly, a yellow she-cat with green eyes that sometimes flashed blue appeared. "Listen. If you're not going to to your job nicely like a Walmart employee, then don't do your job. I'll do this myself. Go."

The brown cat rolled her eyes, gave a package to the yellow cat, and left.

"I apologize for my former messenger," the yellow she-cat mewed. "We never were on the best of terms."

"Who are YOU?" Sam asked once again, sure that this cat was going to kill her or something.

"My name? I've had many names. But Spottedpaw13 works," Spottedpaw13 replied.

"You have a gift for me?" Sam inquired.

"Oh, yes," Spottedpaw13 mewed. "Here." The yellow cat handed Sam a red Poke Ball.

"A Cherish Ball!" Sam gasped. "These are very rare!"

"Yes. Inside is a Jirachi. I'm intrusting the Jirachi to you for now."

"But....me? Why?"

"The most obvious reason is that in your party, you have enough room for one more Pokemon, Spottedpaw13 explained. The main reason is I trust you."

"Shouldn't you pick someone more....experienced?" _Like Joseph? _Sam couldn't help thinking.

"Point taken," Spottedpaw13 admitted. "I admit that I gave Arceus to Joseph for his experience. He has eight badges, making him one of few people I could give Arceus to that Arceus would actually listen to. But Jirachi is nowhere near that strong. It's in the stage where it will listen to anyone that takes care of it. I made a mistake with Joseph. I hope I've made the correct choice this time." With that final thought, Spottedpaw13 disappeared.  
_____________THIS IS ANOTHER LINE BREAK_  
The next day, Sam still couldn't believe it. But it was true.

And suddenly, Sam found what she wanted to do. She was going to train her six Pokemon to beat Joseph. As if the thought summoned him, Joseph appeared.

"Sam," Joseph greeted Sam.

"Joseph," Sam said.

"Nice weather we're having, hmm?" Joseph asked.

"Why are you holding your hand out like that?" Sam demanded. Joseph was holding one of his hands out like a stop signal.

"That's not important," Joseph replied. "How's life been treating you?"

"Pretty good," Sam muttered. "You get any less evil since the last time we saw each other?"

"You're pushing my patience," Joseph warned her.

"Oh, that's too bad. What's even worse is that I don't have evil tea," Sam retorted.

Joseph didn't reply, he only changed his hand from a stop position to a go position. And then Arceus appeared, attacking Yoshin.

Sam let Jirachi out of its Cherish Ball. "You'll pay for that. Jirachi, Draco Meteor!" Somehow, this level 5 Jirachi, which is from the current Gamestop event (in America), knows Draco Meteor, the strongest Dragon attack we words know of. Don't ask.

"Pika pika pika?" Yoshin asked weakly. (How does it know that move)

We mean it. DON'T ASK. Anyway, we words honestly don't know what Draco Meteor does, but we imagine it makes meteors fall from the sky. So let's just say that's what happened.

Joseph laughed. "Do you honestly think that;s going to work? That little thing is no match for Arceus!"

"He has a point," Arceus added.

_They're right_ Sam thought. _NONE of my Pokemon stand a chance to the strongest legendary Pokemon there is at full power! What do I do?_

And then there was the idea.

"Yoshin, are you able to get up?" Sam asked her first Pokemon.

"Pika. Pika pika?" Yoshin reported. (Sure, whatever. What's your bright idea, eh)

"Get over here," Sam told the shiny Pikachu, making the rat hand signal*. "I have an idea."

"Pika pika," Yoshin retorted as he ran to Sam. (I kinda knew that.) The Pikachu jumped on Sam's shoulder.

"Double Team," Sam whispered.

Yoshin nodded. Suddenly, there were many copies of Sam with Yoshin on her shoulder. If you're wondering 'wait, what?', don't ask. We all know the Pokemon anime never makes sense.

Arceus charged at one of the copies, but it wasn't the real thing. The copy vanished in lightning, causing Arceus to fly backwards.

"You'll pay for that!" Arceus growled as he got back up. He began to attack again, but a lightning bolt appeared from the sky, striking him. "Arrrgh!"

Joseph looked up. "It's a clear sky. Really, now, I didn't think you'd be that good. You win today, but I'll be back." The evil Pokemon trainer recalled Arceus. ""Looks like it's time for try eighty of catching Mesprit." Joseph turned around and left.

"Wow," Sam gasped. "That....was....AWESOME!" The ninja (honestly, this sorta qualifies her as a ninja) ruffled the fur (or whatever it is) on Yoshin's head. "Good job, buddy!"

Yoshin shrugged. "Pika pika." (No problem)

With this victory in mind, Sam recalled Jirachi and went downstream with Yoshin. It was time for some training.  
________________________LINE BREAK NUMBER 3_  
***It's the only hand signal I know. I was born in the year of the rat, making it an automatic cool hand signal. Plus it plain looks cool, if LeafNinja has it right. I hope it does, for their sake.**  
**_____________YET ANOTHER___________LINE BREAK_**  
**Just so you know, from now on I'm typing chapters up on Open Office so that it's less likely for the computer to mess up while I'm typing. (Believe me, it's annoying). And yes, the level five Jirachi I received from GAMESTP (Gamestop) knows Draco Meteor. Kinda odd move for a Steel/Psychic type.**  
**Sam is beginning to remind me of Thalia. That's just the random jutsu that occurred. I made it all up, but the Double Team Lightning thing is based off of the Lightning Shadow Clone Jutsu thing that apparently only Kakashi can do. I do not own that, or the random lightning bolt, I got that idea from Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**  
**Remind me to tell people in all of my stories about Open Office because of the line breaks.**


	9. I Believe Sam Talked a Bit Much Here

**For a Monday, I had a lot of homework. Plus I'm working on two projects for the same exact topic, though they are both quite different. So for the rest of the week, I'm keeping my stories in the capable hands of Cinderpaw. Sincerely, Spottedpaw13.

* * *

_Den of Moon, Yesterday_**  
_**"I need to ask you a favor, Cinderpaw," Spottedpaw13 mewed. "I need you to take back your control of the profile for a bit."  
"What??" Cinderpaw asked. "No way. I like the new way."  
"I'm really busy Cinderpaw. I have two projects. And it's only six days," Spottedpaw13 pleaded.  
"...Okay, fine. I will, if you let me read that stupid children's book that's due Friday afterwards."  
"Fine with me. It's a deal."

* * *

**_**Well, now I'm stuck with writing stories again. GREAT. Thanks a bunch, Spottedpaw13. Way to get yourself buried in homework and projects. Yes, I know it's not your fault. Quiet, young'un.  
As I was saying, I have little knowledge of Naruto or Pokemon. Naruto belongs to those people in Japan. Pokemon belongs to....Nintendo. Anime, um...whoever is making it in Japan. If I know one thing, it's that in Japan, the Pokemon anime is almost to the Elite Four, and that's just not fair. Anyway, enjoy the bad chapter of this horrible story my 'friend' wrote.  
~Cinderpaw~

* * *

**Sam stared at the river for some stupid reason. Seriously, who just suddenly stops walking and stares at a river? I mean, besides everyone.

Yoshin glanced up at Sam. "Pika?" (Now what?)

"I sense a few disturbances. One makes me certain that in a different universe, I'm actually working with Joseph and some other people. Another makes me feel like someone else has a Pokemon Event Pokemon. And the last has me certain that Joseph has caught 3 more legendary Pokemon in the last 24 hours."

_It's true_, some random voice added.

"PIKA PIKA PIKA?!?" Yoshin yelled. (What the heck is that???)

"Stop getting me in trouble," Spottedpaw13 growled, even though she isn't in the scene.

Sam shrugged. "Oh well. Hey, did you know there's a preview for this story now?"

"Pika?" Yoshin asked. (Why in the world would ANYONE do that?)

"I don't know, but it's just sitting in a notebook. And it has spoilers for the future, and there's only a few chapters left."

"Pika pika, piiiiiika?" (Can we get to training now, pleaaaaaase?)

"Sure." Sam picked up a stick. "Okay, HM Slave versus Yoshin. Let's see what you can do."

Suddenly a note fell in the breeze. Sam picked it up.

_Dear whoever stole HM Slave from me,_

_Give HM Slave back. I need that stupid Marril, as it knows HMs that are very bad but are needed in the overworld. Seriously, I need that thing. Give it back. It knows Strength, Rock Smash, Surf, and Waterfall._

_Sincerely, Joseph_

"It's nice to know my HM Slave isn't the same as Joseph's HM Slave," Sam commented. "MY HM Slave knows Cut instead of Strength. Now, HM Slave and Yoshin, let's get this over with. Use your wits to win. Start!"

HM Slave the Marril and Yoshin the shiny Pikachu faced off. HM Slave, being a very terrible Pokemon, looked a little nervous, while Yoshin looked confident. Yoshin;s tail twitched, and he used Quick Attack. Next thing anyone knew, HM Slave had fainted.

"That was quick." Sam muttered. "Oh yeah, Spottedpaw13, don't you remember? Yoshin's a girl!"

We words tell thee that Yoshin is only a girl in Pokemon Diamond. Here, in stories, he is a girl.

"Well, that's annoying!" Sam retorted.

Too bad.

Suddenly, Ash appeared. "A native!" He bowed. "Konichiwa!"

"Yeah, whatever," Sam replied.

"What's your name, native?" Ash demanded.

"....Do you NOT RECOGNIZE ME?" Sam asked. "Yoshin, can you believe it? He doesn't know who I am anymore."

"Pika pika," Yoshin replied. (Well, I don't blame him. You hair is darker.)

Sam rolled her eyes.

"...Sam?" Ash asked. "Whatever. Hey, did you hear the news?"

"I've been staring at a river for like five hours. How would I know?" Sam demanded.

"Well, this place called Koni-Kono-Kobi-Kobe Bryant? Kobi Bryant? How do you spell that? Oh well, this place called Konoham or something is under attack!"

"...Hidden Leaf Village?" Pikachu suggested.

"When did you start speaking English?" Ash asked.

"When Sam started talking so much someone else needed to respond."

"Oh. Well, yes, the Hidden Leaf Village."

Sam stared at Ash. Then she looked away. "I don't know how to respond."

"They apparently need help," Ash added.

"If you're implying I should help them-" Sam began to threaten him, then looked away. "Look, it's been awhile. No one will remember me. And I left them in a battle."

"They're in another one," someone else growled. "A WORSE one. And only one person can save them."

Sam turned around and saw Spottedpaw13 the cat approaching.

* * *

**What's wrong with these people? They're so STUPID.  
Seriously, they are. Spottedpaw13 just doesn't feel like admitting it because she's on top of the world. Who wouldn't be after catching Mesprit, Heatran, and Giratina in less than 24 hours?  
It feels like two new stories are approaching, and they weren't planned. Also, this story is approaching an end.  
~Cinderpaw~**


	10. I Believe He's a Bit GERMAN

**I, Cinderpaw, decree this to be the last thing I'm typing for Spottedpaw13. I'm getting tired of this, and it's Friday.  
Insert Disclaimer here. Oh yeah, there's only about two chapters left, so Merry Christmas.**

**________LINE BREAK______________LINE BREAK___________________LINE BREAK___________LINE BREAK__________LINE BREAK_____L**

Ash glanced at his watch. "Well, I better go. Bye!"

"...Wait, when did you get a watch?" Sam asked, but Ash and Pikachu were already gone.

"So," Spottedpaw13 glared at Sam. "As you know, I'm very busy. I've come here because I've been silently summoned."

"Pika pika pikachu-" Yoshin began to explain. (If you need Ash, he's back there-)

"I don't need Ash," Spottedpaw13 hissed. "Sir Annoyance needs some help. I'm here because _you_ summoned me, Sam."

"I guess my decision thus far is set," Sam muttered, holding out her Cherish Ball.

"Mmm?" Spottedpaw13 grunted. "How's Jirachi doing?"

"Jirachi's very useful," Sam admitted. "But I have to give it up."

"Really?" Spottedpaw13 cast the ball a suspicious glance. "I thought you didn't want to help you village...?"

"I don't know, but if I do..." Sam held the ball out more. "Here."

Spottedpaw13 grinned. "Your decision is now set, now and forever. You've made your decision, and it is set in time." Spottedpaw13 grabbed the ball. "By giving up your best chance at your previous objective, you've-"

"PIKA PIKA, _PIKA_!" Yoshin spat. (We _get_ it already!)

"What's that on your paw?" Sam inquired.

"Oh, that's a scar I got about 11 months ago," Spottedpaw13 muttered. "Now it only hurts when you touch it. AGGGGH!"

Sam and Spottedpaw13 glared at a guilty Yoshin.

"...Pika?" Yoshin asked. (What?)

"Well, now that you've decided-"

"I DIDN'T!" Sam protested.

"Now that you've decided, I believe I need to get back.....Science class, you know?" Spottedpaw13 announced. Her tail flicked, and she traveled on an invisible path to...somewhere else.

LINEBREAK_________________________________LINEBREAK_____________________________LINEBREAK_______________________________LINEBREAK_

Sam rolled her eyes. "I haven't decided yet. Did you hear me make a decision, Yoshin?"

"Pika pika pika pika pika pika pika," Yoshin.... pikaed. (Well, in a different universe, we've split up. Does that mean anything?)

"Thanks for the help," Sam muttered.

"So....where are we going?" HM Slave asked.

Sam, nor anyone else, bothered to ask. Seriously, everyone in the story has gotten used to it by now.

"Who knows?" Buizel retorted.

"Tatsächlich, ich weiß." the Magikarp splashed around excitedly.

"Shut up, Foppa, we don't speak German," Sam told the Magikarp.

"Pika pika," Yoshin interrupted. (Actually, it seems we've reached a destination.)

"Ich habe im Grunde gesagt!" Foppa the German Magikarp protested, but was ignored.

Sam just stared at the gates in front of her. _Looks like I have a decision to make_. _Even if I already made it._

IT'___________________IT'SANITTSYBITTSY______TEENYWEENY______YELLOWPOLKADOT______LINEB_REAK____This just turned italic.....?__________________

**Well, thanks for that...._brilliance_, Cinderpaw. I'll just take this off your hands.  
Just an update for those of you wondering, this story has a sequel coming, as well as a related story. The sequel is a joint project between me and libithewolf, which will be on WolfCinder. The related story is something libithewolf is writing, and it sounds really good so far. (Be warned, it contains Akatsuki!). So keep an eye out.  
Again, SoulSilver and HeartGold come out in TWO DAYS! Oh, and I'm voting for Newton Marshall to win the Iditarod, since he's the musher I'm following for Science class. **_  
_


	11. Last Chapter: The New Hand Signal!

**Yeah, there is now one chapter left after this one, so I'm going to dedicate the last two chapters to peoples! I'm pretty sure it's easy to guess who I'm dedicating the chapters too.....coughREVIEWScough  
This really is the 'last chapter', but since next chapter is an epilogue FAR into the future because of the sequel and how it works, so yeah. But this isn't the honest last chapter.  
The following chapter is dedicated to sandydragon.

* * *

**Sam sighed. "I'm going to help them."

"Pika pika?" Yoshin asked. (You said you wouldn't help them...?)

"Changed my mind, buddy." Sam grinned, before frowning once again. "Alright, all of you, out."

(This is a translation, since otherwise it would take forever to type) "WHAT?" Yoshin, HM Slave, Foppa, Buizel, and Poliwag asked.

"Go." Sam stared at each of them in turn. "I'm no official Pokemon trainer. You have no ties to me, since you never were in any Poke Ball of mine. It's a pleasure that you came this far with me, but you have to leave."

HM Slave, Foppa, Buizel, and Poliwag exchanged glances and bowed. (Translation:) "The pleasure's ours. We are pleased that you liked our company." The four Pokemon then turned around and went their seperate ways, Buizel first carrying Foppa to a river before running into a forest.

"Yoshin?" Sam asked, but the shiny Pikachu had disappeared. "Hmm...you left as well. Deserted me, probably. Oh well." Sam turned around to go into the village, but Yoshin was there, blocking her.

"Pika!" Yoshin growled. (No!)

"Yoshin, I told you to leave," Sam told him.

"Pika. Pika....pika pika pika pika! Pika pikachu," Yoshin replied. (I heard you. I....thought you cared about me! But you don't.)

"Oh, Yoshin." Sam picked up the heartbroken Pikachu. "I _do_ care about you, which is why I want you to go. I _don't_ want you getting hurt."

* * *

WE INTERRUPT THIS PROGRAM TO ANNOUNCE A SPECIAL REPORT! Oh...wait a second.... WE INTERRUPT THIS PROGRAM TO ANNOUNCE TWO SPECIAL REPORTS!

Bumblepaw put on some glasses and looked at the first of two papers in front of him. "Hello, I'm Bumblepaw, official narrator and news anchorman extraordinaire. I have two special reports for you. The first is....odd. We have just received word that Ash Ketchum, also known as Sir Annoyance, just jumped into a hole. Local officials responded by arriving at the scene and covering the hole with dirt. We have no idea how long he has been in there. We just hope he will die."

Bumblepaw threw a piece of paper at some random camera guy and continued. "Our second report is that a certain Author has been noticing a decline in her work. Things are becoming shorter. She is also VERY angry at Yoshin and Sam, for now it seemed possible that there could be...a pairing!" Bumblepaw paused to throw up in a bucket before continuing. "Also, Yoshin is becoming more annoying, and Sam is just being nicer to him. What will happen next? We intend to keep you updated."

* * *

"Pika pika," Yoshin protested. (I want to help. I helped against Joseph.)

"This is different," Sam reminded him. "It's lots of ninjas versus...likely a lot of ninjas. You could easily get stepped on."

"Pika pika pika?" Yoshin asked. (You think I haven't been stepped on before?) "Pika pika pikachu!" (Besides, if I stay on your shoulder, I can help you out!)

"You have a point," Sam admitted, ignoring the weirdness of the last line. "Okay, fine, you win. But if you get hurt, I'm personally going to throw you out of the village."

* * *

Sam and Yoshin entered the village, but stopped when some random person startled them.

The random person ran around in circles. "WE'RE BEING ATTACKED BY RANDOM WATER RELEASE NINJA PEOPLE! WE'RE DOOMED!"

_Shouldn't you be helping them instead of running around in circles like a weird person?_ Sam wondered.

Running past him, Sam saw more people running around in circles, screaming that the village was doomed.

"You'd think they'd do something about it. If they just run around in circles, the village _is _doomed," Sam commented.

"Pikachu," Yoshin added. (One of them just disappeared.)

Indeed they did.

_Can you PLEASE make more sense with what's going on?_ Sam asked.

We words cannot agree to your request. We words barely know what to write in this chapter anymore, as we'd rather be at the sequel.

Sam shrugged. Suddenly, a lightning bolt struck some random ninja using some random water release technique.

"Is shrugging a hand signal?" Sam asked, shrugging again. The same thing happened to another ninja. "I suppose so. Yoshin, use Double Team."

Yoshin used Double Team, which created the Lightning Release Shadow Clone or whatever it is ripoff. There were now three Sams with three Yoshins on their shoulders, and they quickly went into battle against random water release ninja people. By the time two people were defeated by the main characters, all the random water release ninja people were gone, and the Lightning Release Shadow Clone or whatever it is ripoffs disappeared.

"So I see you have a Lightning chakra nature as well," a voice commented, startling Sam. She turned around to see Kakashi Hatake talking to her.

"Y-yes," Sam stammered her reply.

"How about I teach you some techniques?" Kakashi asked.

"Sure!" Sam replied.

* * *

**The story is officially over. Keep a look out for the sequel and libithewolf's related story. You know, I think we need to figure out what the sequel's name is. But at least the stage is set.  
Keep an eye out for the epilogue. It should be here very soon.  
Oh, and if you're wondering why I'm using regular line breaks and such, it's because Open Office messes up the computer worse than just typing it up here. So I'm back to this again.**


	12. Epilogue: The New Personality

**RIP my computer. It's not dead, but the graphics just went flop again. So I'm retiring it for the day in favor of the good ol' laptop.  
You might want to know about three stories planned for the future that have Sam Umino in them. There's 'The Hunt for Sam Umino' written by libithewolf, the sequel that isn't really named yet by WolfCinder, and 'Rin ****Hiragana: The Winter Ninja' by yours truly. Rin Hiragana's story PROBABLY won't effect the other stories, but who knows?  
This story takes place 4 years in the future. This means Joseph is 16 or so, Sam is 11, and if you're wondering, Rin would be 9. As you might want to know, Sam got a personality makeover. The following chapter is dedicated to libithewolf, ze awesome ze cousin!

* * *

**Sam Umino walked through the trees, carrying Yoshin. She knew what she was looking for. Who hadn't seen that special report? She just didn't know where it was.

Finally, she cam across it. There was a pile of dirt as well as a backpack. Sam walked right next to the pile of dirt.

"Hey, Ash, are you still alive in there?" Sam asked.

"Yup!" Ash replied. "Kinda hungry. Being stuck in holes for four days really makes you starving."

"Days?" Sam laughed. "It's been four _years_. I'm surprised you're still alive. But since you'll be dead soon anyway, I'm taking your backpack off your hands."

"Just let me out of the hole and it's yours!" Ash replied.

Sam rolled her eyes, grabbed the backpack, and left Sir Annoyance.

"Goodbye," Ash muttered. Rumors state that as he muttered the word, he died.

* * *

After Sam had used what she needed from the backpack (a Revive and a Hyper Potion), she set Yoshin down. "Better?"

Yoshin narrowed his eyes and nodded. Sam turned around, and the two silently went back towards the Hidden Leaf Village.

But something was in the way.

"Sam," Joseph greeted the ninja.

"Joseph," Sam replied, her voice cold.

"I see four years of ninja training has done you well," Joseph commented.

Sam narrowed her eyes without reply.

"That's the way it is, is it? Well, as rivals, we'll have to have battle, won't we?" Joseph asked. He tossed a Poke Ball, and an Infernape came out.

Sam and Yoshin exchanged glances, and Yoshin stepped forward, scowling.

"Winner gets our old friend Ash's backpack," Joseph stated, his eyes resting on the backpack on Sam's shoulder. "Infernape, Flame Wheel!"

Sam kneeled down and patted Yoshin's tail. Yoshin nodded, running forward as the air around him turned yellow with electricity.

"Volt Tackle. Grown, haven't you?" Joseph asked.

Yoshin and Infernape collided. Both fell backwards from the impact.

"Solar Beam!" Joseph commanded.

As Infernape prepared it's Solar Beam, Yoshin's hands fell into the Rat hand signal.

"Pika," Yoshin growled. (Thunder.)

A lightning bolt fell from the sky, hitting Infernape.

As Yoshin used Quick Attack to finish it up, Sam smirked. "I think I've won," the ninja stated.

Joseph nodded as Yoshin's attack hit. "So you have." He recalled Infernape. "Congratulations. I'll have to battle you again sometime."

Yoshin jumped onto Sam's shoulder. "Pika pika," (You'll never win.)

As Joseph walked away, Sam turned around. "Rin, you can come out now."

A girl with brown hair and blue eyes stepped out from behind a tree, her light green clothes rustling in the wind. "That was amazing!"

Sam just sighed. "I wish it was." She turned around, and the two ninjas and Yoshin headed back to the Hidden Leaf Village.

* * *

**I don't know why, I just felt like adding Rin in. It was a last minute thing, I suppose.  
So I guess now it's over for good. It was fun while it lasted, but now I can work on some new things. I've got a few stories to whip out at some point, and this ought to be a 'fun' week.  
Farewell, for now.  
~Spottedpaw13~**


End file.
